тorмeɴтυs
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo.–-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse. GAASAKU.
1. Cap I: Caminando en la Oscuridad

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**_Tormentus_**

**Cap I: Caminando en la Oscuridad **

La guerra había acabado, la mitad del mundo ninja como se conocía había cambiado, los edificios estaban en ruinas y los hogares destruidos, las calles eran pantanosas y las alambradas abajo. Si, la guerra había acabado. Miles de muertes, aun se encontraban cadáveres al levantar escombros, cuerpos de ninjas, señoras amas de casa y niños, había sangre, mucha sangre, era una pesadilla.

Y es que nadie contaba la guerra como era, en los libros de historia venían las heroicas batallas, y los muertos como una cifra, una estadística, no como el verdadero holocausto que era.

Mi mente estaba en _stop_, ¿cómo podía seguir? Hace unas horas, el grito de victoria sonó en mi cabeza, salió de pecho, haciéndome recordar el respirar, porque todo fue un giro rápido de hechos y situaciones que no sabía controlar. Habíamos ganado. Sí. Madara y el Akatsuki estaba muerto. Las naciones ninjas habían ganado la gran guerra.

Hasta ese momento mi cerebro había actuado como robot. Matar, sobrevivir, esquivar, matar, correr, protegerme, no morir, matar.

Ahora regresaba a Konoha, consiente de todo lo que pasaba, viendo gente llorando sus pérdidas humanas, ya no importaba el deplorable estado de la aldea, la mayoría de los edificios estaban en ruinas, camine hasta los restos del hospital, después de la muerte de la quinta Hokage, yo misma había desertado de las filas de los medininj para ir directo a matar a Kabuto, el muy mal nacido había sido el asesino de mi maestra. Un golpe duro después de la muerte de mis padres.

Me sentí sola en este mundo… todo lo que había hecho había salido mal, todos a mi alrededor siempre terminaban sufriendo, Naruto y Sasuke habían trabajado en equipo para matar a Madara, sin embargo él no regreso a la aldea.

Naruto, él fue nombrado Hokage poco después de la muerte de Tsunade.

Pocos volvimos, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru… otros no lo hicieron, RockLee, Shino, Tenten. Todos dieron sus vidas para proteger lo que más querían.

Juntos, tratamos de reconstruir la aldea, primero se habían hecho viviendas comunitarias, donde varias familias se quedaran mientras se construía todo de nuevo, el ánimo de Naruto era de mucha ayuda, al igual que su infinita energía y sus cientos de clones, pero yo sabía todo, sabía que él también lloraba por las noches y se culpaba a sí mismo de todo. Pero no era su culpa, de todas las personas, él era el menos culpable, el bueno de Naruto…

Tal vez algo realmente bueno debí de haber hecho en otra vida para ganarme el amor de Naruto, su amor incondicional, su gran amistad, el que me considerada de su familia. Pero yo no la merecía, no merecía acongojarlo más con mi tristeza.

Mi cara era la de un muerto en vida, mi cabello rosa chicle ahora era opaco, más descolorido que nunca, mis ojos ausentes y sin brillo, cristalinos, como si siempre estuviera a punto de llorar. Nada lejos de la verdad.

No tenía ganas de vivir, pero también era muy cobarde para siquiera pensar en quitarme la vida.

Fue más de un mes el tiempo en que me encerré en el hospital, solo curando a los heridos de guerra, me había refugiado en aquellas nuevas paredes blancas, que no se comparaban en nada con el gran hospital que en un tiempo estuvo a cargo mi maestra. Alejarme del mundo exterior era lo mejor que podía hacer.

…

-Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –le grite al pobre de mi amigo, ese día ya no había podido mantener la calma, y mi pobre mascara que había tratado de mantener, se derrumbó.

Era una cobarde, peor que escoria, una mala amiga, y por sobre todo era débil, no daba honor al título de mejor mediNinj del mundo shinobi.

-Sakura-chan… -su voz se desgarro, se levantó y fue a abrazarme como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, recordando que éramos amigos y talvez pidiendo con lágrimas que no me fuera.

-perdóname Naruto, no soy tan fuerte para poder soportar este infierno. –le dije en un murmullo. –tampoco quiero esperar algo que jamás llegara.

69696969696969696969696969

Una ventisca entro por la ventana, el frio invierno en el desierto me calo en los huesos, me levante a cerrar los cristales, pero ya no pude conciliar el sueño, un vaso de leche tibia, pensé que sería el fin a mi tormento.

Baje por los fríos pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, era terriblemente silenciosa, llegue a la cocina sin mucha dificultad, tenía un par de meses viviendo allí, sin poder dormir bien, con sueños llenos de sangre, ese olor metálico que noche a noche parecía tan real. El camino a las cocinas me era ya conocido, y para las paredes y cuadros también ya les eran familiares mis oscuras caminatas nocturnas.

Más sin embargo, esa noche, algo cambio, porque la cocina estaba iluminada.

-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –me pillo Gaara No Sabaku, mi anfitrión, pero que hasta ahora contadas veces había visto.

No Sabaku Gaara no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero era un líder innato, que había levantado a su pueblo después de la guerra haciendo lo mejor posible. Él y Naruto se habían convertido buenos amigos, y el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí, era un favor personal que mi rubio amigo le había pedido.

-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –fue lo único que dije, observándolo detenidamente. Su cabello era de un rojo oscuro, y su piel bastante blanca para vivir en un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran casi matadores, su semblante era serio y cansado, con unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos aguamarina.

Él también la había pasado difícil, Temari No Sabaku había muerto en la guerra, Kankuro aún estaba en el hospital en cuidados intensivos. Pero no pude darle palabras de aliento, no pude decir nada más y creo que él tampoco, solo nos quedamos sentados, en silencio por un par de horas, hasta que él sol salió y cada uno nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes, sin despedirnos.

69696969696969696969696969

**Hola! :D**

**Después de mucho tiempo regreso con un nuevo proyecto… un pequeño fic, no será muy largo, unos 6 capitulos calculo! :D Será un GaaSaku, con menciones SasuSaku y NaruHina!**

*****AVISO:*****

**De igual manera, les doy un pequeño adelanto de algo con lo que pienso trabajar pronto: aun no decido si será una serie de drabbles o un longFic… será SasuSaku, un "Despues de la Guerra" pero será una secuela de mi fic **_**Burakkurōzu **_

**¿Se merece un Review esta historia?**

**MaGy-Souh**


	2. Cap II: Mentes en Tomento

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MaGy-souh**

_**Tormentus**_

**Cap II: Mentes en Tomento.**

No pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, en una hora más podría ser libre de irse a la soledad de su habitación, talvez se haría un sándwich para cenar; realmente no importaba. Como era su rutina diaria, llego hasta la habitación donde Kankuro No Sabaku luchaba por su vida.

Cambio el agua de la flor de tres días que descansaba al lado de la cama, un relámpago llamo su atención, casi cinco meses y jamás había visto una nube en el cielo, pero ese día estaba encapotado, totalmente gris con una ligera llovizna. Contrario a mucha gente, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, a pesar de que el día se le antojara melancólico_. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto en aquellos momentos? ¿y Sasuke…? ¿Él pensaría en ella? Ella pensaba mucho en él. ¿Llovería en Konoha también? ¿Naruto estaría usando ropa adecuada? Porque si no, se podría enfermar. _

Un suspiro más se escapó de sus labios, decidió dejar de pensar en cosas que le oprimieran el pecho hasta lastimarla por dentro. _Talvez debería de dejar de ser una masoquista. _Se acercó a la cama del castaño y reviso sus signos vitales, estaba estable, pero aun así, no despertaba.

Deshizo unas arrugas inexistentes en la colcha de la cama, alisándola con pulcritud, y se encontró deseando caer en un sueño ella también, no haber visto a todos esos muertos, ver a Sasuke partir, sus padres y maestra morir. No estaría sufriendo tanto.

_Cuando despiertes sabrás que tu hermana ha muerto, Kankuro-san._

Brinco del susto al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría la puerta en un susurro. Normalmente nadie interrumpía su última hora. Más le extraño al voltearse y encontrarse al Kazakage.

-kazakage-sama – le saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Haruno-san –le regreso el gesto con una muy leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Después del pequeño intercambio de palabras se instaló un silencio bastante denso, pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba, justo en ese gesto de comprensión por lo igual vivido es que ambos apreciaban la falta de palabras de "aliento" por parte del otro, ya que eran muy conscientes que por más buena que fuera la intención, se sentían como palabras vacías que no ayudaban en nada más que recordar el rojo oscuro de la sangre.

El de ojos aguamarina se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuestos para las visitas, mientras que la Haruno se sentó al otro extremo leyendo pergaminos médicos tratando de comparar el estado del NoSabaku enfermo con los distintos casos que exponían.

Y no encontraba nada parecido, aparentemente el castaño estaba estable y en perfecto estado de salud, pero no despertaba, estaba en un coma del que no podía salir. Cansada, se llevó la mano al puente entre sus ojos, dándose un pequeño masaje.

-Talvez sea hora de volver, Haruno-san. –le hablo el líder de la arena.

-claro… -suspiro derrotada.

Al salir de la habitación tomaron distintos caminos, ella fue por sus cosas a su pequeña oficina, sonrió con suficiencia al ver una sombrilla en el pequeño closet de la habitación.

Los primeros días que llego su piel no estaba impuesta a los rayos tan fuertes del sol, así que había decidido conseguir una sombrilla, tomo su bolsa y salió a la recepción, donde el No Sabaku la esperaba.

Al salir del hospital, noto que la lluvia era un poco más fuerte, agradecía que la arena de los suelos y casas fuera bastante firme, y no se callera como un castillo de arena cuando le llega una ola del mar.

-puedo compartir el paraguas, Kazakage-sama –le dijo la chica, no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto, no sentía que tuviera una relación tan abierta para ir tan juntos compartiendo una sombrilla.

-Está bien. –le contesto simplemente el pelirrojo, que minutos antes se había quitado la toga de kage, pues era lo suficiente larga para que se mojara con el agua que corría por la aldea.

Caminaron por la banqueta de la aldea a paso lento, viendo como la mayoría de los aldeanos corría sin protección alguna, no estaban muy impuestos a ese tipo de clima, el silencio era algo que seguía reinando, incluso cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento volteo el paraguas y poco después salió volando.

Ninguno de los dos trato de apurar el paso, siguieron al mismo ritmo, las gruesas gotas rápidamente se encargaron de mojar completamente sus ropas, poco les importo.

-Talvez mañana amanezcamos enfermos –menciono la chica, más que dirigiéndose a su acompañante, para ella misma.

-valdrá la pena- Una sonrisa se formó en los finos labios del Kazakage. Él no era una persona enfermiza, sin embargo, no le importaría enfermarse.

-Siempre me ha gustado mojarme en la lluvia –pronuncio suavemente la chica, tan bajo que fue casi un susurro, pero a la distancia que estaba el No Sabaku no le fue difícil escuchar, sin embargo él no pronuncio nada, tan solo siguió caminando. –… mi madre siempre me decía que enfermaría, pero mi padre siempre me animaba a seguir… - Sin querer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, siendo camuflajeadas por gotas de lluvia.

-siempre he amado la sensación del agua en mi piel – anuncio el Kazakage levemente, su murada se había puesto melancólica. –la arena siempre me ha protegido de todo en este mundo, de pequeño cuando no la podía controlar bien, la lluvia era lo único que mi escudo dejaba pasar.

-el agua siempre purifica el alma –menciono la chica.

Las palabras no hicieron falta después, siguieron caminando a escasos centímetros de distancia hasta llegar a la mansión del Kage, trataron de escurrirse la mayor cantidad de agua que pudieron y cada uno marcho a su habitación con una promesa silenciosa de regresar a cenar.

Sakura fue la primera en bajar, se dirigió a la cocina directamente, donde ya había una casuela con comida caliente, más una nota de la señora que trabajaba atendiendo al Kazakage, le dio los toques finales a la cena, para cuando termino, la Haruno llevo los platos a la mesa, donde ya se encontraba el pelirrojo vistiendo ropa completamente seca.

-Yuuki-san preparo lasaña, tuvo que irse, su nieto tuvo un pequeño accidente –informo la Haruno una vez que puso los platos en su lugar.

-tal vez debería de mandar a alguien a ver si todo está bien –menciono el No Sabaku algo preocupado, la señora Yuuki había trabajado en su casa desde mucho antes de que el naciera, y conocía a su nieto, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Si algo grave le paso, seguro llega al hospital y me mandan llamar, debe descansar, Kazakage-sama.

-con que me llame por mi nombre está bien, Haruno-san –le informo el pelirrojo. El que le llamaran "Kazakage" lo había sentido como una barrera más en su vida que le impedía tratar de conocer mejor a las personas, además él no se veía a sí mismo como alguien superior al resto de las personas, su puesto era guiar a los demás, hacer de su aldea un lugar más próspero.

-con todo respeto –hablo la chica –no puede pedir algo que no, Gaara-san, así que también le pido que me llame por mi nombre.

-Está bien, Sakura-san –le contesto el kage, al principio sorprendido por la respuesta de aquella chiquilla de cabellos rosas que no aparentaba más de 17 años, pero que sin embargo era la mejor medico ninja a nivel mundial, y entonces lo comprendió:

El respetaba y estimaba mucho a Naruto porque pensaba –y sabía- que ellos dos eran iguales, llevando una carga que se les fui impuesta al nacer, llenos de sueños que superaron el odio de los demás, abriendo los ojos para aceptarse ellos mismos para después poder querer a los demás.

Pero no porque la chica que tenía en frente no haya tenido que vivir con un biju por dentro no la hacía muy diferente a él; llevando en su memoria las imágenes de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la humanidad, tener que tratar de dormir con pesadillas de cosas que tuvo que vivir en tan pocos años, cuando muchos su única preocupación habían sido tan vánales.

_Y supo que ambos lo sabían, porque simplemente y por alguna extraña razón, nacieron en un mal momento, en lugares lejanos y sin nada en común, se conocieron de la peor manera, pero el destino termino acercándolos, como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse aun sin palabras, porque no las necesitaban, sabían que no servían de nada._

_69696969696969696969696969696_

**Hasta aquí este cap! Que de verdad me costo mucho trabajo!**

**.**

**En el próximo capitulo ya empezara el GaaSaku! Un poquito tardadito pero es que no puede llegar sakura y TUUUUMMM violarse al Kazakage! (o talvez si xD )**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ESPIRITU DEL DECIERTO: GAARA NO SABAKU**


End file.
